Tristan
by orora
Summary: rok 1980, slash, trauma


Tekst powstał na potrzeby Klubu Pojedynków na Lunatycznym Forum

**Tristan**

My name is Tristan  
And I am alive.  
_"Tristan" Patrick Wolf_

Zagrzmiało, a po chwili struga deszczu chlusnęła na parapet.  
James otworzył oczy i mocno zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie mógł zapomnieć, nie umiał, nie, skup się na dotyku pościeli...  
_James nie przypuszczał, że oczy rodzeństwa Rosier są identyczne, koloru zachmurzonego nieba, z żółtawymi liniami przecinającymi tęczówki. Przypominały błyskawice._  
Skup się na oddechu. Tak. Spokojnie. Obudzisz Lily.  
Powoli wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Jasne linie raz po raz wcinały się w ciemność z hukiem, który wywoływał u niego dreszcze.  
Musisz to przezwyciężyć. Jesteś Gryfonem. Nie możesz bać się zwykłej burzy, jak masz zamiar żyć, kiedy na samą myśl o deszczu masz ochotę zwinąć się w kulkę i zagrzebać w ziemi? Jak zwykły tchórz.  
James stał, wpatrując się w szalejący żywioł. Słyszał równy, spokojny oddech Lily.  
Ale nie potrafił powstrzymać łez.

* * *

James wiedział, że zachowuje się beznadziejnie. To było chyba nawet gorsze niż próby podrywania Lily w szkole, niż głupie – okrutne, tak, panie Potter, okrutne – żarty ze Smarkerusa.  
Oczy Dumbledore'a były niebieskie, w niczym nie przypominały oczu Iseult i Evana, były spokojne, poważne, ale mogły przecież w każdej chwili zwęzić się, a w kącikach powstać maleńkie, kurze łapki, i James...  
- Spokojnie, wiem, przez co przeszedłeś, James. – Dłoń starca wcale mu nie pomogła. Miał wrażenie, jakby został dotknięty przez trupa. – Nie musisz nic mówić. Ale wiesz, że to mogłoby pomóc chronić ciebie i Lily oraz Franka i Alice...  
James odsunął się z obrzydzeniem od dyrektora.  
- Nie próbuj, nie waż się używać legilimencji – wyrzucił z siebie, czując, że nienawiść do tego człowieka, nienawiść, z której dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, zastępuje z powodzeniem oklumencję. – Powiem. Sam. Ale jeszcze... nie teraz.  
Dumbledore odszedł na drugi koniec gabinetu. James zdobył się na odwagę, by spojrzeć na starca.  
Zamrugał niepewnie na widok dyrektora, skrywającego twarz w dłoniach.  
Nie płakał. Prawda? Nie mógł płakać?  
- Przepraszam. – Usłyszał szept, który nie wskazywał na to, że Albus Dumbledore płacze. – Idź, James.  
Posłusznie opuścił gabinet i zarzucił na siebie pelerynę.

* * *

- Nie dotykaj mnie! Nie dotykaj mnie! Nie dotykaj mnie! – James wiedział, że zachowuje się histerycznie, i że Syriusz po prostu starał się go po przyjacielsku przytulić, ale...  
_James pamiętał go. Szare oczy, boisko quidditcha, ciche, niezrozumiałe słowa i wyraźną wrogość. Przypominał Syriusza, trochę drobniejszego, bledszego i mającego coś chytrego – ślizgońskiego, tak – w twarzy.  
Nachylił się nad nim, widział jego brwi, cienkie, prawie dziewczęce. Czarne włosy wysuwały się zza ucha, jego palce były ciepłe i gładkie, i delikatne.  
- Iseult mówiła, że trochę przesadziła. – Jego głos brzmiał dystyngowanie, przypominał Jamesowi matkę w jej najgorszych humorach, kiedy krew Blacków odzywała się w niej pełną parą. – Ale jest gorzej niż myślałem.  
Regulus wyciągnął z torby szmatę i coś, co wyglądało jak manierka z wodą – tak, Lily tak to by pewnie nazwała. Lily zawsze znała słowa.  
James patrzył półprzytomnie, jak chłopak krzywi się na widok rany na lewym ramieniu i próbuje ją przemyć. Widział w jego ruchach niezręczność i chęć sięgnięcia po różdżkę – której nie miał, nikogo by nie wpuszczono z różdżką do więźnia, racja.  
James krzyknął, kiedy niespodziewanie wylał na ranę zawartość fiolki. Nie zauważył, skąd i kiedy ją wyciągnął.  
- Cicho. Powinieneś czuć się wyróżniony. – Uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Regulusa, James drżał od bólu i przerażenia – nagle dostrzegł jego podobieństwo do Syriusza. Mieli identyczne usta. – Iseult rzadko używa Absorpiusa, zazwyczaj preferuje bardziej „subtelne" metody. Brzydzi ją widok krwi. Ma do ciebie słabość.  
James przypomniał sobie Iseult Rosier. Krukonka, mieli razem Zaklęcia. Ciemne loki i wiecznie błyszczące oczy. Nigdy przedtem nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że są niebieskie. Siedziała w drugim końcu klasy. W trzeciej klasie pojedynkowała się z Lily, pamiętał, obie wylądowały w skrzydle szpitalnym. To był rok, kiedy Ravenclaw zajął ostatnie miejsce w klasyfikacji.  
Regulus otarł szmatką twarz Jamesa i wyszedł bez słowa._  
- Przepraszam, James, przepraszam! – Syriusz natychmiast położył ręce na szklance i wychylił whiskey do końca. James oddychał szybko, za szybko, było mu gorzej niż wstyd. Syriusz nie był, nie jest i nie będzie Regulusem. Syriusz o niczym nie wie. Syriusz nie chciał ci nic zrobić.  
- Coś się stało? – Lily zapytała niepewnie. Zielone oczy złowrogo spoglądały na zaczerwienionego od alkoholu Syriusza. James wiedział, że musi coś powiedzieć w jego obronie.  
Lily nienawidziła Syriusza i tylko czekała na okazję, żeby oddzielić go od Jamesa. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.  
- Nic. Po prostu... Trochę się odzwyczaiłem od ludzi. – Oczy Lily były teraz lekko zaniepokojone i skierowane bezpośrednio na niego. Przytulił ją i położył ręce na wystającym brzuszku.  
Przez tę jedną chwilę czuł się sobą, czuł, że czeka go całe życie, że liczą się tylko oni.  
Ale przez czerwoną mgłę odurzająco pachnących jaśminem włosów widział twarz Syriusza. Czarne oczy domagały się odpowiedzi.

* * *

_Regulus przelewitował go półżywego z pokoju tortur – jak sam James nazywał salę, w której Iseult przykuwała go do łóżka i mówiła. Słowa raniły gorzej niż zaklęcia. Opowiadała o tym, co Czarny Pan zamierzał zrobić jego rodzinie; co w czasie jego nieobecności się zmieniło. Wyliczała wszystkie śmierci, opowiadała o tym, jak umierali. O dziecku McKinnonów, oddanym Fenrirowi Greybackowi. O tym wszystkim, czemu mógł zapobiec, kiedy on sobie siedział w celi i odmawiał mówienia.  
James dygotał, czując jak Regulus szepcze coś i poklepuje go po twarzy.  
- Potter, nie zasypiaj. Cholera jasna, nie zasypiaj. Zapomnij o tym, co mówiła. To cię zabije. – Jego usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię, oczy migotały. Widząc, że nic nie skutkuje – bo James był zmęczony, był tak bardzo zmęczony, wiedział, że jest tchórzem, że to jego wina, że...  
Pocałował go. Usta były zimne i suche, ale ich dotyk dziwnie przywrócił Jamesowi przytomność. Otworzył szeroko oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Merlinie, jaki Regulus był podobny do Syriusza!  
A Syriusz jest gdzieś tam, może umiera, może Lucjusz Malfoy trzyma go pod Cruciatusem i szepcze aksamitnym głosem rzeczy, które przyprawiają Syriusza o szaleństwo...  
- Niech cię szlag, otwórz oczy, Potter! – Regulus krzyknął, jego ciepły oddech musnął policzek Jamesa. – Proszę, proszę, otwórz oczy, chcesz się poddać...?  
Tak, James chciał się poddać. Chciał umrzeć. Nie mógł zdradzić. Więc nie mógł wrócić. Musiał umrzeć.  
- Nie wierzę. Poddałeś się. – Głos Regulusa rozbrzmiewał tuż przy jego uchu. Ciepły oddech przyprawiał Jamesa o drżenie.  
Zacisnął mocniej oczy.  
- Poddałeś się. I ty nazywasz siebie Gryfonem?  
James nie odpowiedział. Miał wrażenie, że zwariuje. W jego głowie panował mętlik, sprzeczności biły się ze sobą. Widział łagodną twarz Iseult, opowiadającą o krzykach Marleny McKinnon, kiedy na jej oczach Fenrir wgryzał się w ramię jej córki. O Remusie, rozpaczliwie próbującym powstrzymać Alaina Fawcetta od rzucenia się z klifu na wieść o rzeczach, które jego żona zrobiła pod Imperiusem.  
- James? – Jego usta nadal były chłodne, ale wilgotne. James wierzgnął, czując dotyk zębów na szyi. Wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona i spazmatycznie zacisnął dłonie na koszuli Regulusa. Świat wydawał mu się zapachem wilgotnej ziemi i spalonej słońcem trawy.  
Zawył._

Otworzył oczy w ciemności. Zapach jaśminu, kiedyś tak pociągający, odurzał go. Serce biło jak szalone, a świat wydawał się zamykać wokół niego.  
Lily nachylała się nad nim, w półmroku poranka widział rumieńce na jej twarzy. Założyła włosy za ucho i niepewnie położyła mu dłoń na czole.  
- Płakałeś przez sen – powiedziała cicho. Wydawała się poruszona. Jej dłoń drżała.  
James szybko otarł oczy i podniósł się.  
- Przepraszam. – Wziął głęboki wdech, próbując pozbyć się wrażenia wirowania.  
Założył okulary i spojrzał na Lily. Starał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło mu to zbyt przekonująco. Lily zmarszczyła brwi.  
- To znowu... znowu oni? – Zamrugała oczami, jakby bojąc patrzeć się na niego. Wiedział, że widziała szramy na jego ramionach, ale nigdy o nie nie pytała. Nigdy nie pytała o dwa tygodnie, które spędził jako więzień.  
Kiwnął głową i odwrócił wzrok.  
I tak by jej nie odpowiedział.

* * *

Nienawidził bezczynności. Siedzenia przy stole, powolnego przeżuwania płatków owsianych i podskakiwania na krześle przy każdym zgrzycie łyżki o dno talerza.  
Zaklęcia, jakimi Dumbledore obłożył ich dom w Dolinie Godryka, sprawiały, że w jego pobliże nie mogły przedostać się żadne stworzenia.  
James wiedział, że to głupie, ale tęsknił za świergotem ptaków.  
Lily była na górze. Uzdrowicielka powiedziała jej, że ma leżeć, bo ciąża może być zagrożona. Jamesa do tej pory ogarniało poczucie winy na myśl o tym, że to stres spowodowany jego zaginięciem – co za głupota, jak mógł być tak głupi, żeby dać się wywieść w pole Malfoyowi? – i jego późniejszy stan miały w tym znaczny udział.  
_- To jest bez sensu. Siedzę tutaj, a oni... – Ledwo powstrzymał się od powiedzenia 'wy'. Wiedział, że Regulus wstrząsnąłby się z niesmakiem i wyszedł. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że Syriusz, czy Remus, czy ktokolwiek jeszcze żyje?  
Regulus nie patrzył na niego. Zbyt zajęty był skręconym nadgarstkiem Jamesa.  
- Powiedzieliby ci, może nie Evan, ale Iseult z radością by to oznajmiła – mruknął. – Jak ja niby mam się tym zająć bez różdżki? To niewykonalne. Jak źle go nastawię, to się źle zrośnie i nie będziesz w stanie rzucić zwykłego Lumos.  
- Jestem oburęczny, spokojnie... – uspokoił Regulusa i wrzasnął. Kości z chrupnięciem przesunęły się.  
- Zawsze może ci się ona jeszcze przydać, wiesz – oznajmił z uśmiechem tryumfu. Zaczął obwiązywać rękę. – Łatwiej złapać znicza, mając dwie ręce.  
James popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
- Jestem w niewoli u moich wrogów, którzy mają zamiar zamęczyć mnie na śmierć. Moja żona jest z rodziny mugoli, co dziwnie nie podoba się twojemu panu. Moja żona jest w ciąży. Jest wojna – dodał. – A ty mi mówisz o quidditchu. To co, może umówimy się na mecz, zakonnicy kontra śmierciożercy, jak to wszystko się skończy?  
Regulus nie uśmiechał się.  
- Twoja żona jest w ciąży? – zapytał pusto.  
- Tak. Prawdopodobnie urodzi na początku sierpnia. – James nachmurzył się. – Ale to chyba nie jest najlepszy moment na rozmowę o tym. Pewnie ich już nie zobaczę. Frank i Alicja też mają mieć dziecko, może pomogą Lily, gdy mnie zabraknie.  
Regulus patrzył. Nachylił się i powoli pocałował go w usta.  
Kiedy James otworzył oczy, był sam w ciemnej celi._  
Wiedział, że nie przeżyłby ich straty.

* * *

James uwielbiał te wieczory, kiedy Lily spotykała się w jednym pokoju ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, a on w kuchni ze swoimi. Przypominało mu to stare, hogwarckie czasy, kiedy wszystko było tak proste i kręciło się wokół Lily. Pili, śmiali się, a Syriusz raz po raz zaglądał do spiżarni.  
Ale nie tym razem.  
Peter nachylał się nad nieruszoną szklanką, nie śmiejąc podnieść wzroku. Syriusz za to pił na umór, co chwila otwierał usta, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale tylko kręcił głową.  
Za to Remus wpatrywał się w Jamesa zawzięcie. Jego twarz wyrażała stan najwyższej powagi.  
- Powiesz nam, o co chodzi? – wyrzucił z siebie Remus, odsuwając od siebie szklankę. Ognista chlusnęła na obrus, wypalając w nim dziurę. – Wyglądasz, jakby kogoś dopiero co pochowali. Odkąd... wróciłeś stamtąd... przypominasz trupa. James, co się dzieje?  
Syriusz nareszcie na niego spojrzał. Mrugał zawzięcie oczami, ale patrzył prosto na Jamesa, który nie mógł patrzeć na niego. Syriusz zdawał się nie widzieć i nie słyszeć nikogo innego w pokoju.  
- Gdybyś spędził dwa tygodnie w towarzystwie samych śmierciojadów, też nie wyglądałbyś jak po miesiącu miodowym – wybuchnął James. Nienawidził tego, że wszystkich zdawało się najbardziej obchodzić to, o czym nie miał zamiaru nigdy mówić.  
Peter jęknął.  
- Proszę, nie kłóćcie się! – zawołał, machając rękoma. – Proszę, Remus! James! Cieszmy się, że możemy być razem...  
- Zamknij się, Peter – cicho powiedział Syriusz. Remus kiwnął głową.  
Peter rzucił im urażone spojrzenie.  
- Świetnie! – krzyknął. – Jak chcecie, to się pozabijajcie! Tylko potem nie wińcie mnie! Myślałem, że odzyskanie Jima było dla was najważniejsze, a kiedy już z nami jest, zamiast się cieszyć, wypytujecie go! Wychodzę, James, nie bądź na mnie zły. Nie mogę znieść tej hipokryzji.  
James odprowadził Petera do wyjścia i wrócił do kuchni. Syriusz i Remus zdali się nie poruszyć przez ten czas, ale wiedział, że to złudzenie. W butelce wyraźnie ubyło whiskey.  
- Wiemy, że musiałeś zdradzić, inaczej by ciebie tu z nami nie było – cicho powiedział Remus. W jego złotych oczach James widział litość.  
_- James? – Regulus ściskał jego dłonie. W chytrej twarzy widział rozpacz. – Nie rozumiem, jak to się mogło nam zdarzyć. Nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy cię nie lubiłem.  
- Co się nam zdarzyło? – James zmarszczył brwi i wziął głęboki oddech. Sesje z Evanem były bardziej bolesne, ale w sumie mniej wykańczające niż te z Iseult. – Ja ciebie nie znałem.  
Regulus pokręcił głową. Czarne jak smoła kosmyki były lekko przetłuszczone.  
- Nienawidziłem cię tyle lat, – mówił dziwnie spokojnie – chociaż naprawdę cię nie znałem. Ukradłeś mi brata, wiesz?  
- Nie da się komuś kogoś ukraść. Zresztą, Syriusz nie jest mój – odpowiedział cierpliwie James. Czuł się, jakby był pijany. Szare oczy Regulusa były pełne desperacji.  
- Jest, nie widzisz tego? Oszalał na twoim punkcie, a ty musisz być kompletnym idiotą, skoro tego nie widzisz!  
James przymknął oczy.  
- Skoro tak mówisz. Wiesz, to nawet mogłoby być logiczne, – pierwszy raz od, jak mu się wydawało, wieków żartował – wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego Lily go tak nie cierpi. Pewnie jest zazdrosna.  
Wyszczerzył w uśmiechu zęby.  
- Merlinie, zakochałem się w idiocie – mruknął beznadziejne Regulus._  
Nagle Syriusz wstał do stołu.  
- Jak śmiesz! Remus, jak śmiesz...  
- Nie krzycz na niego – wycedził zimno James i podszedł do stołu. Spojrzał z góry na Remusa. – Co każe ci tak sądzić?  
Remus też wstał. Jego oczy płonęły.  
- Nie wypuściliby cię, ot tak, gdybyś im nic nie powiedział! Nie jesteśmy głupi! Nie wiem, jak Dumbledore może ci pozwalać przychodzić na spotkania Zakonu. I Lily! Jak możesz być tak lekkomyślny? Na Boga, James, chcesz ją i dziecko oddać w łapy Voldemorta? – Remus wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać, czego James serdecznie mu życzył. – Nawet... Nawet jeśli nie zdradziłeś, oni muszą cię śledzić. Skąd możemy wiedzieć, czy nie jesteś pod Imperiusem?!  
Syriusz zaczął się trząść z gniewu. Po omacku szukał różdżki, która, jak James pamiętał, została w jego kurtce.  
- Remus, miej trochę wiary w Dumbledore'a. – James wiedział, że sam zaraz się rozpłacze. Nienawidził siebie, nienawidził ich. Tyle zrobił dla Remusa, a teraz tak mu się odpłaca? – Miej trochę wiary w największego czarodzieja tego stulecia, Remus, skoro już mi nie ufasz.  
Remus przeczesał nerwowo włosy. Miał dwadzieścia lat i już pojedyncze lśniły srebrem.  
- Nie rozumiesz mnie, James. Ja ci ufam, chcę ci ufać, dlatego cię pytam – mówił szybko. – Jakbym ci nie ufał, zapytałbym Dumbledore'a i Lily, i wszystkich, którzy od tamtej pory z tobą rozmawiali. Słuchasz mnie, James?  
Syriusz warknął.  
- Wyjdź, Remus. Nie rozumiem cię, nie mam zamiaru się przed tobą tłumaczyć. Czy ktoś kazał tobie się tłumaczyć, dlaczego Flora Fawcett pod twoją opieką zatruła swoje dzieci i powiesiła się? – szeptał. – Nie rozumiem ciebie, a ty nie rozumiesz mnie. Wyjdź, Remus.  
Remus kiwnął głową i bez słowa wyszedł.  
- Ja ci wierzę, James – solennie zapewnił Syriusz. Wydawał się trzeźwy, a o pięciu opróżnionych szklankach Ognistej świadczył tylko gorący, wionący alkoholem oddech.  
- A co, jeśli zdradziłem? – James czuł się mały i słaby. Cała jego odwaga odeszła z Remusem i Peterem. – Co jeśli Remus ma rację? Jeśli przeze mnie wszyscy zginiemy?  
Czarne oczy Syriusza popatrzyły na Jamesa z wiarą. James widział teraz wyraźnie różnice między nim a Regulusem. Twarz Syriusza była otwarta, bardziej męska, a cera ciemniejsza. Nawet jego włosy wydawały się mniej proste.  
- Nie zginiemy. Uratowałeś mnie przed moją rodziną, uratowałeś nawet Smarkerusa. – Syriusz zamrugał. – Nigdy świadomie nie skazałbyś nas na śmierć. Znam cię, James.  
Po chwili Syriusz obejmował Jamesa, chuchając mu w szyję gorącym oddechem.  
James oddychał głęboko. To był jego Syriusz. Tylko jego. Tylko na niego mógł liczyć w tym szaleństwie.  
Ale nawet on nie rozumiał jego beznadziei.

* * *

Zdobył się na to. Dumbledore patrzył na niego, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Dokoła ludzie stali w grupkach, jak zwykle po spotkaniu Zakonu Feniksa. Syriusz spoglądał na Jamesa znad ramienia Lunatyka, udawał, że słucha trajkotania Petera. Wydawał się zaniepokojony.  
- Te wiadomości bardzo nam się przydadzą, James, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. – Wesołe iskierki sprawiały, że oczy dyrektora wydawały się oczami planującego coś niedobrego chłopca.  
James próbował uśmiechnąć się, ale nie wyszło mu to tak, jakby tego oczekiwał.  
Dumbledore wyglądał, jakby miał coś jeszcze dodać, ale tylko pokręcił głową.  
James zatrzymał przyjaciela i czekał, aż wszyscy opuszczą salon Prewettów. Fabian porozumiewawczo kiwnął na nich głową, wypchnął Gideona i starannie zamknął drzwi.  
Upewnił się, że nareszcie został w pokoju tylko z Syriuszem. Niecierpliwie przeczesał włosy, i, wpatrując się w blat stołu, wyrzucił z siebie:  
- Nie chciałem tego mówić przy Dumbledorze, ale ty musisz wiedzieć. - A raczej ja muszę to powiedzieć, natrętna myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, ale prędko się jej pozbył. - Regulus jest z nimi. Widziałem go.  
Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę w ciszy. Potem zaczął mrugać i odwrócił się do ściany.  
- Nie chciałem tego – powiedział słabo Syriusz i gwałtownie przetarł twarz. – Nie umiałem zapobiec. Rozumiesz?  
James kiwnął głową tępo, opierając się o stół.  
_Regulus oddychał ciężko, przygnieciony ciężarem Jamesa. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się tak bardzo, że tęczówki zdawały się być czarne. Grymas przerażenia wykrzywił jego twarz.  
- Potter, zabij mnie – wycharczał. Dłonie Jamesa mocniej zacisnęły się na gardle chłopaka. – Skończ ze mną wreszcie i nie mów nic mojemu bratu. Mi wszystko jedno. A ciebie do końca życia będzie męczyła myśl, że...  
- Zamknij się. – Przesunął prawą dłoń z gardła na policzek, gładki, miękki. Klatka piersiowa Regulusa unosiła się i opadała jeszcze szybciej.  
James całował go mocno i naprawdę nie zauważał, że chłopak pachniał jak boisko do quidditcha w gorący, letni poranek a usta były właśnie takie, o jakich śnił. Nic się nie liczyło oprócz jego ciepła, dotyku i drżenia. Rozpaczliwie tego potrzebował.  
James czuł się, jak w chwili, gdy pierwszy raz w życiu udało mu się złapać złoty znicz._  
- Wiem.

* * *

_Evan nie był wcale lepszy w swym okrucieństwie od Iseult. W gruncie rzeczy, czasem dla Jamesa oboje byli identyczni. Bliźnięta Rosier, tak się o nich mówiło na spotkaniach Zakonu. Odpowiednik Prewettów po złej stronie barykady. Teraz, pomyślał gorzko, znał różnicę między nimi.  
Evan uwielbia gierki. Szybki Cruciatus, i nagle James jest znowu w domu z Lily, ale ona nie żyje. Leży z otwartymi szeroko oczami, przypominającymi szklane kulki. Jej dłonie zaciskają się na złamanej różdżce, a dwie postaci w białych maskach zabierają ją i James wie, że zaraz znikną, więc krzyczy, krzyczy...  
Nagle jest we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Syriusz patrzy na niego przepraszająco, ale liny trzymają mocno, i James wie, że dziś pełnia. Słyszy skomlenie Remusa, widzi Syriusza, odchodzącego w postaci psa i sam nie może się zmienić, warknięcia są coraz bliższe, prawie czuje dziwny zapach wilkołaka – mieszanka ludzkiego potu i mokrej sierści.  
Oczy Evana Rosier błyszczą, usta szepczą coś cicho, a różdżka znika w rękawie. Przygląda się Jamesowi i pyta.  
James nie chce mówić, nic nie daje Imperius. Zaciska mocno oczy, wiedząc, że znowu będzie musiał stawić czoła swoim najgłębszym lękom, jakimi karmi go zaklęcie śmierciożercy._

- Jesteś tego pewien, James? – Oczy Lily patrzyły niepewnie, żywe i zaniepokojone. Ciemnorude włosy związane w warkocz zwisały smętnie przez ramię, a spuchnięte dłonie były prawie tak białe jak pościel.  
James siedział na krawędzi łóżka, czując się najbardziej nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem na świecie. Pocałował Lily czule i wstał.  
- Nie – odparł, zaciskając dłonie. – Ale muszę to zrobić. Muszę, i nie ma sensu rozważanie, czy jestem gotowy, czy jestem pewien.  
Bardziej wyczuł, niż zobaczył szybkie kiwnięcie głową.  
- Chciałabym móc iść z tobą. – Głos Lily był pewny. James rozumiał. – Nienawidzę tego czekania. Nienawidzę ukrywania się i tej bezczynności.  
- Ja też.  
- Więc idź. Tylko wracaj szybko.  
Jeszcze raz ją pocałował.  
- Kocham cię, Lily.  
Roześmiała się lekko.  
- Jesteś monotematyczny, Potter.  
James wyszczerzył się i wyszedł.

* * *

Było źle.  
Śmierciożercy przeważali nad nimi liczebnością. James nigdzie nie widział Dumbledore'a. Kolorowe promienie rozjaśniały ciemność nocy, białe maski zdawały się świecić. James przed chwilą jeszcze słyszał Syriusza, ale teraz został sam.  
- Potter, z drogi! – Fabian Prewett odepchnął go w bok, rzucając Avadą w śmierciożercę mierzącego w Jamesa.  
- I sprawię, że będziesz się czuł, jakbyś nigdy się nie urodził – zawołał kobiecy, cienki, ostry głos. James nie był w stanie podnieść się z ziemi. Patrzył jak sparaliżowany na Fabiana przeklinającego śmierciożerczynię. Włosy Prewetta przypominały ogień.  
Nie musiał na nią patrzeć, żeby widzieć oczy koloru burzowego nieba, pełnego jasnożółtych błyskawic.  
_Iseult nie przepadała za widokiem krwi. James wiedział też, że nie cierpiała krzyków.  
Klękała przed nim i bawiła się jak lalką. Gładziła jego włosy swoimi ciepłymi dłońmi i pytała.  
- A teraz powiedz mi, czego nie powiedziałeś Evanowi – mruczała, ale jej głos sprawiał, że James drżał. Cienki, piskliwy, ranił uszy gorzej niż zaklęcie Acus(2).  
Zaciskał zęby, oczy i dłonie.  
- Powiedz mi, jak to jest być tchórzem. Jak to jest siedzieć i poddawać się dotykowi innej, kiedy gdzieś twoja żona płacze nocami? To prawda, że spodziewa się dziecka? – James nie chciał jej słuchać, nie mógł. Ohydny głos był jak zaklęcie. – A może już nie? Skąd masz to wiedzieć? Słodka, rudowłosa szlama może się załamać. Może je stracić. To wszystko twoja wina, James. Wszystko.  
- Kłamiesz – odpowiadał, potrząsając głową, a ona zaczynała się śmiać.  
- Powiesz tylko, co chcemy, powiesz, co planuje Dumbledore i wrócisz do niej. Może do nich. Tylko kilka zdań i jesteś wolny, Jimmy. – Chłodne palce głaskały jego policzek i z trudem powstrzymywał się od poddania.  
Nie możesz zdradzić. Wiesz, że wtedy wszystko przepadnie, nie tylko ty. Lily jest bezpieczna, nie słuchaj jej.  
- Wolę umrzeć, niż coś ci powiedzieć – odparł, a jego twarz odskoczyła pod uderzeniem dłoni.  
- Szalony. – Iseult sięgnęła po różdżkę, jej twarz wykrzywiał grymas litości. – Nie wiesz, co mówisz, szalony. Nie rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię.  
I śpiewała._  
- Wiem, jak to jest nie żyć. – Cienki głos śpiewał, a włosy Fabiana przypominały ogień. – Wiem, jak to jest się smucić. Wiem, jak to jest nie żyć...(1)  
Nagle James wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę. Mrugał oczami zawzięcie, próbując pozbyć się wrażenia mgły, i zdeterminowany zaatakował Iseult.  
- James! Co za spotkanie! – zawołała i zrzuciła maskę. – Jak tam Lily? I dzieciątko? To chłopiec, czy dziewczynka? Urodziło się już?  
- Potter, odejdź, poradzę sobie... – Różnokolorowe oczy Fabiana były pełne litości, ale James pewnie trzymał różdżkę.  
- Absorpio! – zawołał, ale niebieski promień chybił. Iseult uśmiechnęła się czule. James z furią odepchnął Fabiana i odruchowo rzucił Protego. Rosier odskoczyła przed odbitym zaklęciem i zachichotała.  
James wpadł w furię. Nie panował nad sobą, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ruchów różdżki, czy wypowiadanych słów. Iseult jakby tylko na to czekała. Z zaróżowionymi policzkami tańczyła między różnokolorowymi promieniami, potrząsając głową w wyimaginowanym rytmie.  
James oddychał szybko. Powoli jego Protego zaczęło słabnąć. Po kolejnej Drętwocie wymierzonej przez śmierciożerczynię, upadł na kolana.  
Patrzyła na niego z rozbawieniem.  
- Potter, niech cię szlag! – Prewett stał tuż obok niego. Iseult wycelowała.  
- To nie umieranie, to nie umieranie – zanuciła i w ostatniej chwili odwróciła się w lewo, a zielony promień...  
James wstrzymał oddech, patrząc na upadające ciało Fabiana. Szkliste oczy nadal były pełne niedowierzania.  
- Więc graj w „Życie" aż do końca od początku(3) - zaśpiewała, mierząc tym razem w Jamesa.  
Znał zaklęcie, którego promień był biały jak śnieg. Tristitum Dolorae(4).  
Upadł na kolana i płakał nieprzytomnie, dopóki nie usłyszał zduszonego krzyku Remusa.

* * *

- James? Co ci jest? James, proszę, słyszysz mnie? – Remus potrząsał nim desperacko.  
_James słyszał, ale zarazem widział siebie sprzed kilku miesięcy – zawzięcie goniącego za Lucjuszem Malfoyem, wyzywającego go od tchórzy - Jamesa bez zmartwień i tych kilku blizn na ramionach.  
Wiedział, że za chwilę Malfoy rzuci w niego wgniecioną przypominajką, a on – idiota, idiota - idąc za instynktem szukającego, złapie ją i wyląduje w swojej celi._  
Kiwnął głową, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale tylko załkał głośno. Ścisnął mocno rękę Remusa.  
_Regulus zatrzasnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. Unikał wzroku Jamesa, opatrzył kilka drobnych zadrapań na jego dłoniach i, wbijając wzrok w ścianę, odchrząknął.  
- Długo masz zamiar zgrywać idiotę? – Wyraźna kpina w głosie chłopaka sprawiła, że James objął go mocno.  
- Całe moje życie – odparł, czując, jak mięśnie Regulusa rozluźniają się – na tym polega.  
Regulus przewrócił go na plecy i zaczął całować. _  
- Dumbledore – wykrztusił z siebie James. Przeklęte zaklęcie. Łzy były gorzkie i paliły policzki. Przeklęty Remus. Dlaczego nic nie zrobił?  
- Finite Incatatem. – W tej samej chwili Lupin wyciągnął różdżkę, ale zaklęcie nie przestało działać. Oczy Remusa wyrażały głęboko tłumioną wściekłość.  
- Dumbledore'a nie ma. Nikt nie wie, gdzie jest... James, nie... Trzymaj się mocno, zabiorę nas stąd gdzieś.  
_- Nic wam nie powiem, nic, nic! – James zawołał na sam widok wślizgujących się do celi postaci. Evan i Iseult spojrzeli na siebie i roześmiali się.  
- Jimmy, Jimmy, co by powiedziała na to Lily? Nie musisz nic mówić – Iseult czule pogłaskała jego policzek i kiwnęła na Evana.  
Regulus wszedł do pokoju, blady i dziwnie uśmiechnięty. James zamknął oczy i zaczął kręcić głową. - Nie dotkniecie go – wyszeptał.  
- Oczywiście, że nie. – Evan był wyraźnie rozbawiony. – Regulus to nasz przyjaciel. Prawda?  
- Nie tylko ty umiesz zgrywać idiotę. – Regulus lekko pocałował Jamesa w czoło i odsunął się. – Trzeba było mnie wtedy zabić.  
Ta sama przypominajka zabrała Jamesa prosto do Hogsmeade. _  
Świtało i James czuł na swojej twarzy dotyk porannej rosy, tak chłodnej w porównaniu ze łzami. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce zostało wyrwane z piersi i żywcem wrzucone do oceanu.  
Leżał w trawie, przez mgłę wpatrując się w jaśniejące niebo. Słyszał trzask drzwi i czyjeś kroki, ale oszołomiony wdychał duszący zapach. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Czuł dotyk wilgotnej, grubej ziemi.  
Dumbledore przyłożył różdżkę do jego serca i wyszeptał długą, niezrozumiałą inkantację.  
- Masz syna – powiedział z uśmiechem, a James stwierdził, że nagle zabrakło mu łez.  
Żył.

_(1)„She said" The Beatles, tłumaczenie własne i swobodne_

_(2)łac. igła_

_(3)„Tomorrow never knows" The Beatles, jak wyżej_

_(4)pseudo-łac. zaklęcie "bolesnego smutku"_


End file.
